


The Poem of the Game

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Rhythm Heaven
Genre: They're just friends., they are not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: The recent game of a specific pitcher retold as a poem





	The Poem of the Game

The game was in her hand, her grabbed pink cap was tipped.

She figured this was nothing, she figured she would win.

True it was only the first inning,

but he had already missed his very first swing.

Didn't wanna be jinxing the game.

So she said nothing and continued to play.

By inning two, the man in yellow,

had hit his first hit, watch it go!

In inning three he missed again,

In inning three he hit again,

By the next inning The score was tied.

He couldn't give up, not after inning five.

So he did not back down, nor did the girl in the pink

They stood still on a mound without a normal diamond rink.

She wonder if he'd hit again,

Would it be the winning hit then,

but in inning six he had missed it,

He had lost his sense of rhythm

Nor did he hit in the seventh no into the eighth

Things weren't over as by ninth he had hit it past home plate

The game ended in a tie and they had a handshake.

Yet all you would be seeing was a screen saying OK.


End file.
